This invention relates to a connector for connecting a tubular air duct or conduit to a turbocharger.
Profusner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,399 (=EP 750,152) discloses a plug-in connection, which is intended for joining pipelines and hose lines and is designed in particular for use in duct systems of motor vehicles. This plug-in connection comprises an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve, both of which accommodate a pipeline or hose line between them so that a pipe socket may be pushed over the outer sleeve and can be snap locked with the outer sleeve with the aid of securing means. The securing means consists of a wire hoop. Therefore, the outer periphery of the pipe socket exhibits at least one radial bulge, which extends in the longitudinal direction; and in the area of the bulge the pipe socket exhibits in the circumferential direction an aperture, through which a part of the wire bow engages. The bulge is associated with a projection, which is located on the outer sleeve and with which the wire bow interacts.